X Men Origins STORM
by ChrisTommy24672629
Summary: Hally Berry returns once again as Storm in X Men Orgins Storm. Storm is 2nd in Charge of The X Men During a day she runs into former Colledge Friend Jenninfer Moren which wants revenge for Storm having such a better life over the years then herso Jennifer swards that she will revenge against nnifer transforms herself into a evil wicked villen calling dark STORM.


X – MEN

ORGIENS

STORM

BY

CHRISTOPHER

ALLEN

WRITTEN ON

JUNE 15 2007

Remised Nove 30th 2012

**CAST**

**ACTOR / ACTRESS Chachter **

**Hally Berry Storm **

**Huge Jackmen Logan / Wolverine **

**Patrick Stewart Charles Xavier Ghost **

**Keassy Grammer Henny Mccoy / Beast **

**Ben Foster Waren Wastiongtion / Angel **

**Anna Pagvin Rogue **

**Shawn Ashmore Bobby Dreak / Ice Man **

**Jennifer Morer / Doom Storm – Villen**

**Story Line **

**Hally Berry returns once again as Storm in X Men Orgins Storm. **

**Storm is 2****nd**** in Charge of The X Men During a day she runs into former Colledge Friend Jenninfer Moren which wants revenge for Storm having such a better life over the years then herso Jennifer swards that she will revenge against Storm. Jennifer transforms herself into a evil wicked villen calling herself dark Storm having smiller powers of Storms but more darkness. **

**Wolverine gets upset and rides off on his motorcycle to get air and stress of when his runs into Profaccer Charloes Xavier's Ghost. **

_**Storm and Wolverine talk inside the school's gym**__**. **_

**Storm – Hey Logan What's Up ? Some thing Wrong ? **

**Wolverine – Standing**_** Up from the weight carryers , **_** I'm just Thinking about Something I seen that's all. **

**Storm – What is it You Saw? **

**Wolverine – I think I seen or had a vision of The Profactor about a month ago. **

**Storm – What are You Talking bout Lorgen? the Profactior died three years ago. **

**Wolverine – I seen him but not as we remember him 'it was him as a sprit. **

**Storm – it couldn't have been him he was killed in the Fight with Magnito. **

**Wolverine – Storm I Know what I seen so just Believe me, so shut up and Listen. **

**Storm – ok I will believe You Logan but I don't want to , u don't have evidenice. **

**Wolverine – Im sure I will see him Again , he will return to guide me though out future fight.**

_**Later That Day Storm watches TV with Beast.**_

**Storm – Hay Henrry I wanta Watch Tv .**

**Beast – Sure I could use a break from Work.**

**Storm – Yeah lets watch some Tv I wounder whats new.**

**Beast – I don't Know lets found out. **

**Storm – Look it's a Movie lets watch. **

_**Storm and Beast watch The Movie , when she see's Jennifer a girl that she went to Colledge with.**_

**Storm – Hey that Girl looks like someone I know.**

**Beast – Maybe she is that Girl. **

**Storm – Yeah maybe I'm going to go found out see I will be back later. **

_**Storm leaves School to Find Jennifer.**__** Storm enters The Tv Studio. **_

**Storm****– Jennifer is That You ?**

**Jennifer More – Ororo Morone ' What do u Want ?**

**Storm – I saw You on TV ' you were great.**

**Jennifer More – Shut up I know u Join The X Men School of Learning Futures for the Gifted back years ago.**

**Storm – Yes I did but what does that have to do with anything? **

**Jennifer More – That Should had been me instead of U I was more Gifted then u. I never have liked u . **

**Storm – Jennifer u have it made ur a Tv Star so even as a mutant u can still do good for urself. **

_**What Storm doesn't know is That Jennifer had transformed her powers of Light into Darkness to plan to destroy Storm and the X – Men Team. **_

**Jennifer transforming into Doom Storm –**** laughing Now I will destroy the X men staring with You Storm. **

**Storm – Jennifer You don't need to do this.**

**Doom Storm – Just shut up I will get you out if my way then destroy the World I am Dark Storm. **

**Storm – Jenniffer u don't need to use ur powers for evil u can come join us.**

**Dark Storm – NO Storm I will destroy the World ' I am Dark Storm the Evil Empirer .**

**Storm - Please Jennifer Listen u havnt got any reason to do this.**

**Dark Storm – Yes I do ' The People turned against me so now im going to repay them.**

**Back at The School Wolverine looks for Storm **

**Wolverine – Hey Angle have u seen Storm?**

**Angle – No Wolverine I haven't seen her today.**

_**Ice Man - **_**Hey Wolverine me and Angle were Talking bout the Fight with Electro last year I Felt like we did the best we could do.**

**Wolverine – Well stop talking about that We Won all that matters its in the Past time to move on with life kid.**

**Angle – OK I will it was just on my mind.**

**Wolverine goes to look for Storm.**

**Meanwhile on the out scrits of town Storm continues to be agument with Jennifer / Dark Storm.**

**Storm – Jennifer why do u acting like this for?**

**Dark Storm – Because I don't like you. I should had had the big great wonderful things u have had im better then u.**

**Storm – My friends will come help me.**

**Dark Storm - No or I will destroy them also.**

**Storm – Please ask u again don't hurt anyone come join the X Men and use ur gift for good not evil. **

**Dark Storm – Now I will bein destroying the City…**

**Just then Wolverine and Beast appear.**

**Storm – Wolverine Help Me !**

**Wolverine – Storm don't worry I will get u out of there, Beast u and the others go after Dark Storm…**

**Dorm Storm – I call apon the Dark lighth ing to elect. Beast and the Other X Men…**

**Thunder and Light ing from Dark Storm Knock out Beast and Ice Man along with everyone actep Wolverine.**

**Storm – Lighting fall apord onto Dark Storm Now…**

**Storm Miss's Dark Storm as Porfactior's Ghost Returns.**

**Dark Storm – I will Destory You All.**

**Profactior Xavier's Ghost – Storm ' Wolverine told u the trouth I came back in a vision to him just as I am speaking to u now.**

**Storm – I cant beat Dark Storm she is more powerfull. **

**Profactior Xaviner's Ghost – Storm You Most Beat her find it in your powers you will beat her. **

**Storm – In the Power Of Lighting and Thunder Destory Dark Storm Now….**

**Dark Storm – NO NO NO Storm I hate You…..No No …**

**Storm destroys Dark Storm giving the Others there Powers back.**

**Wolverine – Storm im Pround of You. Bet her she is down and out. **

**Storm – Yeah I did win but its all thanks to You all and the Profactior.**

**Wolverine – Storm The Profactior will allways be with Us in Sprit.**

**Storm – Logen life goes on but hard without the profactior.**

**Wolverine – Life is allways going to be a Challenge regarding the good or the Bad. **

**Storm – I know Logan Life is never going to be simple but we all have to do our best to help one another. **


End file.
